


Stray Catboy Castiel

by sp00kyskeletons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Castiel, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Kitten Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyskeletons/pseuds/sp00kyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a dumped Catboy in the car park of Aldi, and decides to take him home.</p><p>[there's some mention of Sam and Dean sharing a bed, not in a  wincest way but in a brotherly way. just thought I'd throw that out there.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Catboy Castiel

Dean had just pulled into the car park of Aldi. the bunker was running low and of course, bitchface Samantha had told Dean he did it last time so it was Dean's turn. oh how he hated doing food shopping. it was boring as heck. so with deciding that sitting in the car wasn't going to get him very far, Dean got out of the car and headed into the store. at least it wasn't raining anymore.

as per usual, it was your average every day food shop. Dean had gotten plenty of food, and drink, for the bunker and when they're on the road. on his way back to the car, Dean spotted a box dumped by the side of the car park. due to the rain earlier on the box was damp and seemed to have something inside of it. Dean placed his hand on his knife in his back pocket and approached the box. you never know what would be inside, and he'd rather be safe than sorry. carefully opening the box he was greeted with a catboy. not just any catboy, but one with the bluest eyes he had ever seen, a black mess of curls on top of his head, and navy blue fur on his arms and legs. to top it off, he had a little beige trench coat around him and seemed to be shivering.

as much as Dean hated cats, this was a catboy. which was somewhat different. the little guy seemed to have been dumped and with it now being Autumn, its not like he could leave the little thing. sighing, Dean stretched out a hand and the boy sniffed it curiously.  
"what's your name?" Dean asked. the catboy's ears twitched at the sound of Dean's voice.  
"Castiel." he replied back with quietly. while Dean was a manly man to ever man, he cracked a small smile at the catboy's soft voice. it was cute, he'll admit that. not out loud though.  
"well I'm Dean. do you have a home?" Castiel shook his head.  
"would you like one?" he nodded his head. carefully Dean scooped Castiel out of the box and brought him back over to the Impala.  
"alright so I need to put the shopping in the back, but uh, you can sit in the front seat and I'll take you back to the bunker." Castiel nodded his head and clambered in while Dean put the shopping on the back seats.

the car ride back to the bunker was a quiet one. Castiel seemed to be watching out the window, his ears stuck straight up and his tail twitching in what Dean assumed was curiosity. 

after parking up Dean grabbed the shopping. the catboy, or Castiel, hadn't moved. Dean tapped on the window and received a look from those big blue eyes, one of confusion. smirking slightly Dean opened the door for him and Castiel stepped out, following Dean into the library where Sam was sat buried in books.

"dude what the fuck is that? did you kidnap a child or what?!" while Dean wasn't Sam, he had seen enough bitchfaces to be able to pull one himself.  
"its a catboy." Dean stated simply.  
"dude you HATE cats!"  
"its not a cat, its a catboy. they're different."  
"its still a cat."  
"nope, its a cat boy. those fancy pets rich people have"  
"its still somewhat cat, bitch"  
"shut the fuck up jerk, its a catboy. I found him in a box by Aldi, what was I supposed to do, leave them there?"  
"well, I guess not." Sam answered, inspecting the little thing who was currently fiddling with his hands. "what's his name?"  
"Castiel." 

Castiel was still fiddling with his hands, chewing on his bottom lip. it was quite frightening for him, suddenly being picked up and taken to a strangers home. Sam carefully got up and approached him. as Sam got closer, he was greeted with bright blue eyes accompanied with a curious yet frightened look. the little guy looked quite dirty and thin, so Sam figured food and then trying a bath would be a much better idea.  
"hi there, I'm Sam and the other guy is my brother. I guess you're quite hungry huh? how about we go and find you something to eat?" Sam said in his softest voice while crouching down to his height. Castiel nodded his head and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"is there any food you like?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders.  
"I was never really given food.. just cat kibble." both Sam and Dean frowned at that, it didn't seem right. while catboys were cats, they were also very much human and needed human food.  
"maybe try some fish?" Dean suggested. Sam decided that would be a safe bet and warmed up some fish while Castiel decided to play with a bit of shiney tin foil on the floor.

"hey Cas" Sam said while putting the salmon on the table. Castiel looked up and clambered onto the chair much like a small child would and decided to eat with his fingers over a fork. both of the brothers ignored this guessing that Cas didn't even know what a fork was and decided to get some food themselves.

deciding that Castiel would most likely be staying for some time, they decided to show him around. taking him to the bedrooms, bathrooms and just do he could get an idea of where things where.  
"so Cas, its up to you. me and Sam share a bedroom so if you want to sleep with us of a night, you're welcome too. if you want your own room, that's also cool" Dean stated. due to Sam's terrible nightmares and panic attacks the brothers shared a room as it seemed better for everybody. that way Dean could be there as soon as when Sam had a bad night. the brothers also shared a king sized bed. some nights Sam needs to be touching somebody or having somebody hold him until he falls asleep. flashbacks to when Jess died or any others repeat in his mind causing Sam to get little sleep. so as much as Dean found it weird, if it helped his little brother sleep it was worth it.

Sam wandered in to the lounge to watch some crappy TV or whatever the heck was on. Castiel seemed to be very interested in the TV, watching every movement, possibly confusion too. it was quite adorable in all honesty.  
as the night drew on, Castiel seemed to be dropping off. closing his eyes and then opening them as if to say "what me asleep? noooo". carefully Sam picked him up in a little bundle and carried him to the bedroom. 

bath time could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
